Keyslot
Keyslots are places on the hotbars that your skill and item icons can be dragged into for easy access to them. Frequently used skill or item icons are much easier to access thanks to this technology as you no longer have to have the skill window or item list active in order to use these things. The way keyslots work is by recording the coding that tells the game you wish to use that item / skill into a specially pre-set directory of the game. Each available keyslot has been specially programmed to respond to a specific keystroke from your keyboard. If you drag a icon into the slot that has been marked with a 1 then every time you press the 1 key the icon's code will be sent to the server the same as if you had used it the long way by clicking on the icon in skill window or your item backpack. To drag an icon to your keyslot in a hotbar, you first need to open up the source window the icon is listed within. After you find the icon you wish to be usable on your keyslot, left click it once. You have 'picked up' the icon and can now drag it by moving the mouse cursor on your screen. Once you have the icon inside the square boundary of a keyslot left click again to 'drop' it into the space allotted for that key. Besides dragging an icon from a skill list or item list, you can also move icons from one keyslot to another. The drag procedure will 'swap' the originating keystroke cell content with the destination you then select. As an example, suppose you had the automatic basic attack icon inside the number 1 keystroke cell and in the number 4 keystroke cell you had a health recovery medicine. If you dragged either icon and placed it into the other's keystroke cell the end result would have the medicine now responding to the 1 and the basic attack to the 4. Besides dropping new icons into the keyslot areas and swapping the icons from one keyslot to another, you can also delete an icon from a keyslot. Suppose you want to create a blank 'buffer' area around a really important keyslot such as a teleport scroll button. You don't want to accidently be teleporting back to town while using some other skill or even worse find yourself forced into a skill cast time sequence from hitting the wrong key, but you've already filled that spot next to the important keyslot. To remove or delete a previous recorded keyslot simply left click the keyslot once as if you wish to drag it somewhere, however left click again somewhere outside of any hotbars. That keyslot is now empty once more. Now as you may know there are two sets of number keys on your keyboard probably. Keyslots only will respond to the numbers located above your alphabetical letters. The other set of number keys found on the right side of your keyboard are preset to have your character say things in the general chat and so will not give you icon usage you desire. Category:Game ConceptCategory:Game Information --Mikuri 03:54, 26 February 2008 (UTC)